


not about our grades

by 06seconds_left



Series: oof university au [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Gen, implied SakAbe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06seconds_left/pseuds/06seconds_left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They’re not stupid,</i> Hanai tells himself on a daily basis. <i>They’ve got this under control.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	not about our grades

_They’re not stupid,_  Hanai tells himself on a daily basis.  _They’ve got this under control._

And it’s probably true; both Abe and Sakaeguchi-sensei are level-headed adults capable of making their own decisions. They’ve probably talked about it, and come to some sort of mutual agreement. No one’s going to get into trouble. They’ll be fine.

“Just be careful,” he blurts out over their notes one night, too sleepy to think better of the words until they’re out in the open and he’s left cringing in their wake.

Abe pauses mid-sentence. Drags his deadpan gaze up at Hanai. “With what.”

“You know.” Hanai gestures meaningfully at the textbook under Abe’s hand. “Make sure you know what you’re doing.”

Abe gives the printed text a long, flat stare, before looking up, eyebrows scrunching into a fierce frown. “My grades are better than yours.”

Heat rushes up his neck. “That’s  _not_  what I meant,” Hanai snaps.

“Then?”

He shakes his head, scrubs a hand over his face with a loud groan.

_“What.”_

“Never mind,” he mutters, tugging his notes closer and giving them a stern glare, as if it’s somehow their fault he landed a completely oblivious asshole for a roommate. “Let’s just get back to the quiz.”

“You started it,” Abe points out.

Hanai clears his throat with a loud finality. “Question number  _four_ —”

———

Still. He can’t help but worry.

The next time they walk into class, Sakaeguchi-sensei looks up from where he’s sitting at his desk to beam at them, and Abe returns the greeting with a smile of his own—a sight so astonishing that Hanai very nearly walks into a table, and the less-fortunate Mizutani ends up tripping over his own feet and crashing face-first into the floor—and Hanai,

He worries, just a little bit.


End file.
